


The Art of Oral Sex

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, comedic smut, is that a thing? it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira has no experience with blow jobs, but he guesses he's willing to try for Naoki.





	The Art of Oral Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was more funney than anything so i felt i could post it. usually smut dies in my google docs lmao

Akira had never sucked dick before and honestly was shocked he was going to give it a shot. Maybe it was because Naoki was just really cute or  because he really liked him so he was willing to try… Or maybe it was because he knew they could always fuck normally if this fell through.

Well, whatever the reason, this was gonna be the first time Akira was  _ really _ gonna get a look at Naoki’s dick.

He pulled Naoki’s joggers down as he moved to kneel in front of him. He hadn’t been sure what to expect from it, honestly. Naoki looked fairly human, so maybe his penis looks fairly human too. Or maybe he was hiding something just as weird as Akira’s junk under the pants (since his body didn’t do the work for him)...

What he got wasn’t anything he’d thought of as possible. Tattooed dick. Why hadn’t that come to mind when looking at Naoki?

“It looks weird.”

“It looks like a normal dick, but with the same markings the rest of my body has.” Naoki frowned down at Akira. “It’s no weirder than your weird… cat-ish, dog-ish one.”

Akira clamped his legs shut. “You know I have issues with mine, asshole!”

“But you called mine weird first--” Naoki cut himself off with a sigh. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Whatever…” Akira repositioned himself. “Are we gonna do this or not?”

Naoki blinked a few times, before giving an enthusiastic nod. “Yeah, definitely. I wanna see what you can do with your mouth.”

Akira looked away. “Not much… Only time I tried oral was with a girl and she told me I sucked.”

“Aren’t you gay?”

“I was going through a phase.”

“I see…” Naoki nodded as he casually reached out a hand to place in Akira’s hair. Not subtle at all. “Maybe you’ll do better with a guy.”

“You’re telling me to hurry up and start sucking, aren’t you?” Akira looked up at him with a frown.

“No, not at all! But I wouldn’t mind if you started soon.” Naoki shifted a bit. “I’m excited.”

“You’ll be flaccid soon enough.” He poked Naoki’s dick and, without another moment of hesitation, took it into his mouth.

He figured just sucking on it like a lollipop wasn’t how this was supposed to be done, so he tried licking it from base to tip. Naoki let out a low groan, the hand in Akira’s hair beginning to grip at it.

He thought for a moment, doing his best to messily lick and suck at the dick. What else could he do? He guessed using hands was a choice, er, hand, actually. He might accidentally rip Naoki’s dick off if he used the clawed one.

He reached up the one normal hand and began stroking the dick as he continued the other attempts at pleasuring Naoki. He was decent at hand jobs, at least, so maybe that’d get the other guy off if all else failed.

Glancing up at Naoki, Akira felt himself just.. Cease all movement for a second. He hadn’t expected the other to be  _ watching  _ him go to town on him, but there he was. Looking down at Akira and smiling.

Akira pulled his mouth away from Naoki. “What?”

“You’re cute.”

“I repeat… What?”

Naoki sighed. “You’re cute, trying so hard… Almost makes me want to bend you over that throne of yours and--”

Akira had heard enough for now and went back to what he was doing at full force, earning him a gasp. Good, he didn’t have to listen to Naoki’s weird throne-related fantasies now. That could wait until Akira wasn’t choking himself on Naoki’s dick.

He continued sucking and licking and stroking, doing his best to not glance up at Naoki. He didn’t need to get embarrassed because he was being watched while failing at sucking a dick, after all. That was just no fun.

Soon enough, though, he kinda forgot about Naoki and was more focused on the dick. He was pretty sure they were close to a climax, after all. If he could just keep this up for a little longer he--

He would get his head pulled away by Naoki and his face came all over. Was this seriously happening right now? When Akira was willing to  _ swallow _ ? He almost felt offended over all of this.

“Why in the hell did you do that?”

“I wanted you to have it on you and take you to a dark room.” Naoki stated that as if it made sense (it didn’t).

Akira blinked a few times, trying to fully register what was said. “Why?”

“My cum glows in the dark, it’s kinda neat! Thought you might want to see it.”

“...You cum does what?”


End file.
